Why Do Fools Fall In Love
by cumbergasms
Summary: Why does the rain fall from up above? Is Midwifery all that's in store for the residents of Nonnatus House and the community around them? Little do they know.
1. Chapter 1

Jenny could barely believe it.

It had nearly been two months since she had watched Jimmy and Francine on the steps after their wedding. And yet days had gone by at a time without her thinking about him. She felt, even though her heart was raw and broken, that now she would be able to make a fresh start.

It had been too late for her to not make the same mistake she made with Gerald, and it had broken her heart to say goodbye to Jimmy. He was one of her best friends, so kind, so innocent. It killed her to think he might not be happy. She hated that she had broken his heart.

She knew it was her fault. But she just couldn't do it. Not after Gerald.

So now she held her head high. She promised herself her mind would be on her patients and her work, but she would make room for love in her heart.

She knew she would never make the same mistake again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chummy could not wait to go home. She had missed everyone awfully much. Half of her wanted to stay in Sierra Leone, but the other wanted to go home to Poplar.

The thought of seeing her friends again excited her greatly, but the thought of telling them her news worried her. What would they think?

She knew that Cynthia and Jenny would be kind and understanding, but she was worried about what Trixie would say. She tried not to think about Sister Evangelina.

She was brought back to earth when Peter came and sat next to her. She looked up at her wonderful husband and smiled at him. He smiled back, and put his hand on her already quite big stomach.

Everything was perfect.

They were having a baby.

As soon as they were back home everything would be back to normal, but everything would be different.

She was determined she would still work, despite Peter's weak arguments.

She would carry on with life, until the time came.

And she could not wait.

Life would be brighter than the sun.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a much longer chapter than my other ones. With my GCSE stuff for school, I don't have much time to write this, but it's nearly the Easter Hols so I'll write lots then! I need something to fulfil my obsession as CTM isn't on till Christmas! :( I made up this pairing, please don't copy it. I just love them! **

She did not know if she could bear it any longer. Seperation from them. Men, Boys.

Everyone thought her as the confident, pretty girl but sometimes she wished she could be more like Cynthia. She had been labeled a slut several times but that did not destroy her confidence at all.

Ever since that day, she could only think of him.

It had been her perfect weather.

She had high hopes for a good day, Mrs Copeley was due to give birth to twins and Trixie was her midwife.

Also Jenny was looking after an old man called George Hill and she had become rather attached to him. Trixie and Cynthia thought he looked like he was going to go the same way as Joe Collett, and they were worried about how Jenny would take it.

She had just lost another of her favourite patients, Elizabeth Jenkins' 2 year old daughter Cathy and 7 month old son Jack to TB. Doctor Turner wasn't sure Elizabeth had it yet, she would need to have an x-ray.

Trixie knew Jenny was very worried about her, and also Jenny seemed to be really quiet after Jimmy left again. She had a secret, and Trixie wanted to know it.

Trixie tried to get her to come out dancing, but Jenny said she wasn't up to it.

Then Trixie suggested teasingly that they ask Alec to come along too, and Jenny had a very odd expression on her face, one that Trixie had seen before only once, but she couldn't remember when.

Was it anger, or smugness?

She didn't know.

As she set out on her rounds, she planned to attack Jenny about it that evening.

She turned the corner and started down the familiar road, waving to Peter and Fred who were walking towards Nonnatus House with Baby Fred, who was looking awfully cute in one of Cynthia's brothers hats.

Anne Campbell, who was due to give birth later that week wasn't far down the road. She popped in, did all the routine checks, and accepted a cup of tea from demanding Mr Campbell. Everything was well with the baby, she made a mental note to tell Sister Julienne when she got back, as she had been worried because Anne's previous baby had been stillborn.

She left the Campbell's and started to carry to Mrs Stacy, when something stopped her.

It was him.

Standing there, in the middle of the road. Smiling at her.

They seemed to be frozen in time for a moment, as they stared and stared at each other.

Trixie could not believe it.

He was here, like he had never left. She didn't want to stop looking at the face she knew so well. The face that so often appeared in her dreams, her nightmares.

They both advanced a few steps towards each other, then he dropped his suitcases and her bike slammed onto the floor and they ran towards each other and hugged so hard, like their lives depended on it.

She looked up at him and he took her face in his hands, like he couldn't get enough of her. His eyes were the reason she felt worthy. In his arms, she felt beautiful.

"I've missed you so much, Trix." He told her strongly.

"Then why didn't you call? Once? Or write? It's been a year. 365 days, and you didn't call, not once." Trixie asked sadly.

He looked at her, a proper look. Then screwed up his face in sadness. He took a deep breath, then said, "I didn't think you'd want me anymore. I didn't think you loved me, not as much as I did you. I thought you'd move on, maybe a month or so after I'd left. It wouldn't take you long. I'm nothing. Besides, you're the most beautiful girl in the world, a man would be mad not to want you, you could have anyone! Whereas I'm, I'm, nothing. Not anything compared to you."

Trixie began to cry and he held her close to him. He had missed her so unbearably much.

"No." She said quietly. "Jack, you're everything. Everything to me. How could you ever think I wouldn't want you! You think I would want some stinky old man from Poplar!"

He chuckled.

"I was so stupid to have left. I'm so sorry, Trix. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course."

They smiled at each other and he leaned closer to her and kissed her strongly.

Then she realised how much she craved him, his kiss, his touch, his voice, his mouth, everything about him.

They both carried on to Mrs Stacy's together.

She flew through Mrs Stacy's routine checks, not really noticing what she was doing, her heart and mind racing at the thought of Jack waiting for her outside.

She shut the Stacy's front door and smiled widely at Jack who was leaning against the wall next to her bike, who's frame was a bit bashed from when she had slammed it on the ground earlier. Also the chain had come off. Fred wouldn't be happy, she smiled at the thought.

With Trixie pushing her bike with one hand and holding Jack's hand with the other, they walked together towards the sun.

**Please review if you have the time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't posted for a while, I have been quite busy but i should be posting more now! I should be posting the next chapter tomorrow, or maybe tonight, but most likely tomorrow. It's an extremely hard choice between posting another chapter or watching Sherlock! I think Benedict Cumberbatch will win though, he usually does! Enjoy :)**

Cynthia knew that Trixie was hiding something.

One afternoon, while Trixie was out, she decided to share these suspicions with Jenny and Jane, who were sitting at the table when Cynthia walked into the kitchen.

They both took the news the same way, their faces full of concern.

"Does she usually keep secrets?" Jane asked, "I thought she was the person you would keep secrets from."

"That's just it." Jenny replied, "She tells us everything. She finds it really hard to keep secrets, as I'm sure you know Jane, she's literally bursting!"

Cynthia frowned.

"Do you think it's something bad?" She asked them worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Jenny looked concerned.

"I mean, maybe she knows something we don't, or she's doing something bad that she doesn't want us to know about."

"What could she possibly be doing that we can't know about?" Jenny asked Cynthia, who was deep in thought.

"Well, maybe it embarrasses her." Jane said quietly.

"What?"

"Maybe it's personal, and she doesn't want us to know because she's embarrassed."

"Trixie, embarrassed?" Jenny laughed, "I'm not sure I can really picture it!"

"People aren't always what they seem on the outside. We have no idea what Trixie's like on the inside, she could be a terrible wimp, and besides, everyone's good at hiding their feelings." Cynthia told them.

At this point Shelagh walked in, smiling.

"I'll call for you at 7!" They heard Doctor Turner shout to her from the hallway, then the front doors slamming.

Cynthia beamed back at her. Her and Doctor Turner really had something special, they were perfect for each other, they were soul mates.

They both loved each other and Timothy with all their hearts. They were also both devoted to their work.

Cynthia realised she would do anything to have love like that.

"We were just discussing Trixie's secret she's keeping from us." Cynthia told her. She nodded.

"What do you think it could be?" Shelagh asked them.

Cynthia noticed she kept fiddling with her engagement ring. She looked nervous, but not about Doctor Turner, about them! She was glancing from face to face of each of the Nurses worriedly.

"We don't know!" Jenny told her exasperatedly. "She never keeps secrets!"

"I know!" Shelagh agreed.

They smiled at each other.

"She's got a rather good-looking new chap!" Shelagh smiled at them all knowingly.

Jenny and Cynthia exchanged alarmed looks.

"What?!" Cynthia gasped, she would have never thought, not that!

"Don't you know?" Shelagh bit her lip worriedly. "I didn't mean to, I, I mean, I didn't know you didn't, I thought she would tell you!"

Cynthia smiled at her sympathetically.

"It's alright, we're her best friends, I'm sure she would have told us soon."

"I can't believe it!" Jenny exclaimed, "Tell us Sister, I mean, Shelagh, what did he look like?"

Jane smiled. "I bet he looks like a film star!"

"Yes, I'm sure he does!" Jenny agreed, "Only the handsomest for Trixie!"

Everyone smiled.

"Well, he did look a lot like a film star. He's got golden-blonde hair, blue eyes, quite tall. He was wearing a suit now, but was wearing army uniform when I saw him before a few days ago." Shelagh told them.

"You saw him before?"

"Yes, Patrick and I went out," (she blushed) "and I saw him just outside Southway Street. He smiled at us, he looked very friendly. Then I saw him again today, with Trixie, she was laughing at something he said, they looked extremely happy. Trixie saw me, but I don't think she recognised me, I had my hair down."

"No-one would recognise you with your hair down." Jane told her, "They'd think a Goddess or a Princess had come to Poplar!"

Shelagh beamed at her.

"Of course he would be blonde." tutted Jenny.

"What will Trixie say when we tell her we know about him?" Jane asked.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Cynthia assured them, "We all know Trixie loves gossiping!"

Everyone laughed, then the telephone began to ring in the hallway.

Shelagh stood up to get it, but Cynthia pushed her back down and said, "you'll work your bottom off, I'll get it!"

Cynthia knew what Trixie would have said to that.

"Patrick wouldn't be pleased!"

**Please review if you have the time.**


End file.
